


Постсмертум

by Mlle_Lucille



Category: El Halcon | The Falcon, Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love, Seven Seas Seven Skies | Nanatsu no Umi Nanatsu no Sora
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Male Slash, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 06:18:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3599502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mlle_Lucille/pseuds/Mlle_Lucille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Гремучая смесь манг "Эль Алькон" и "Семь морей, семь небес" и спектакля "Эль Алькон" в постановке театра Такаразука. Французская пиратка Гильда Лаванн берет в плен юную Джулиет Гринвуд. Или она только мечтает о том, чтобы пленить Джулиет?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Постсмертум

**Author's Note:**

> Фик написан на ЗФБ-2015.

– И как же тебя зовут, девочка?  
– Джулиет. Леди Джулиет Гринвуд.  
– Что ж, раз ты «леди», то тебе бояться нечего. Много я за тебя не попрошу.  
Гильда разрезает веревки на ее запястьях, проводит кончиком кинжала по красным следам: не режет кожу, а щекочет, чтобы девчонка была умницей. А если будет умницей – то ничего с ней не случится, возьмут за нее выкуп и отправят домой к папеньке и маменьке, вернут нетронутую, невинную, как из монастыря. У девчонки нежные белые руки, не исколотые иглой, не загрубевшие от оружия; девчонка еще и жизни не видела, не то что Гильда, и не увидит, так до смерти и останется цыпленком, простодушною птичкой. Ах, Гильде хочется взять ее за волосы, голову ей назад запрокинуть, смять и сломать, перерезать горло, ах, Гильда едва сдерживает злость и зависть, и дурное вожделенье: зачем эта девчонка так спокойна и так бесстрашна, зачем она не плачет, не вырывается, не просит пощады? Но за нее заплатят, за нее непременно заплатят, лучше ее поберечь и не портить, и Гильда отстраняется, прячет кинжал в ножны, выпускает девчонку не из плена, но из собственных рук, не до ночи же ее держать, хватит и засова на двери, чтоб она не упорхнула. Никуда ей не деться, некуда ей деваться, с такой малюткой кто хочешь справится, прижмет и одолеет. Как хорошо, что здесь нет мужчин, а то бы они помяли ей платье, сорвали розовый бутончик, вернули к родителям с прибылью и приплодом. Повезло тебе, детка, что ты попалась Гильде, а не кому-нибудь другому.  
– Повезло тебе, – произносит Гильда, – что ты попалась мне, а не Тириану Персиммону.  
– Нет, не повезло, – вздыхает девчонка. – Я-то думала, он мой жених.  
– А теперь ты думаешь, что твой жених – это я?  
– Лучше уж вы, чем его отец. Он ужасно, ужасно старый.  
– А я разве не старая? – спрашивает Гильда. – Ну-ка, посмотри на меня внимательно: разве я молода?  
– Нет, не очень, – честно отвечает девчонка, – но зато вы красивая, вы такая красивая.  
– И очень злая. Иди ко мне.  
Гильда поторопилась ее развязать – ну ничего, впредь будет умнее и жестче, как сам Тириан Персиммон, третий радующийся рядом с ними. Его тень входит в комнату из зеркала и зазеркалья, но не вмешивается, а наблюдает, как Гильда взрезает платье на девчонке сверху донизу, вытряхивает ее из ткани, как бабочку из кокона, раздевает донага. Как можно выдавать такую замуж, она же умрет первыми родами, ей бы кукол нянчить, а не человеческих лягушат, она сама еще дитя: ее груди малы и нежны, ее бедра узки, светлый пушок, пресловутый «первый пух, персиковый пух» – золотится на ее лобке. Что за чувства смешиваются в душе Гильды – опять зависть и злость, и вожделенье, и сладострастие, и умиление, и жадность, и гордость, и мгновенная, пронзительная влюбленность, всего не перечесть; вот она, лучшая месть Тириану, молчаливому соглядатаю: я немножко испачкаю твою чистую невесту или невесту твоего отца, неважно, кому она достанется, скорее всего, никому, я спутаю твою паутину, я тебе заплачу сполна за все, что ты со мною сделал. Раз он сказал высокомерно: «Женщины могут сражаться только в постели», – что ж, Гильда сразится на перине, среди подушек, и победит, ведь ее противник в этой битве – девчонка-девственница, милая пленница, беззащитная, безоружная и ужасно, ужасно любопытная.  
– А ты бы понравилась Тириану, моя леди. Ты похожа на мальчика, а он, знаешь ли, любит мальчиков, белокурых мальчиков вроде тебя.  
– Это неправда, я совсем не похожа.  
– Одного мальчика он даже повесил, но не до смерти, а потом вынул из петли и отымел, содомировал, знаешь, что это такое? У висельников всегда встают члены, и у этого мальчика тоже встал.  
– О господи, господи. И что было дальше?  
– А Тириан, твой нежених, спустил с него штаны и проткнул сзади клинком поострее моего кинжала. Смертный грех, за это сжигают, но его не сожгут, ведь мальчик-то вне закона, пират, такой же, как я.  
– И вы завидуете ему?  
– Нет, леди, нет, я не люблю делать это в зад. Поцелуй меня.  
– Чтобы вы меня не повесили, – говорит девчонка и целует Гильду в губы.  
Ах, может быть, и повесит, но в следующий раз, ведь они обречены сталкиваться друг с другом в этом мире и на этом море. Но девчонка прижимается свежим ртом к ее гадким губам, обнимает за шею и тянет к себе, и нащупывает крючки и застежки, без кинжала раздевает Гильду. Теперь и не разобрать, кто пленница, кто пленительница, они смешивают волосы на подушке, сплетают ноги, трутся и изнемогают, тяжело дыша, варят любовь по итальянскому рецепту, donna con donna. Не так уж юна, не так уж невинна эта девчонка, и нежные ее пальчики, не знающие иглы, привыкли к другой работе; что ж, пусть потрудится над Гильдой, потрудится хорошенько. Тириан стоит, прислонившись к стене, и смотрит на их соитие: ничего страшного, это не содомия, за которую сжигают, а лесбосские ласки, легкий, не смертный – бессмертный грешок. Они кончают и раскидываются на смятой постели, обессилев, раскрасневшись от удовольствия. И Гильде кажется на секунду, что она спасена и свободна, но девчонка прикладывает ладонь к шраму на ее груди и повторяет:  
– Ты такая красивая.  
– Перестань, – шепчет Гильда, – не надо.  
– Я бы в тебя влюбилась.  
– Перестань, Адель. Спи, я заплачу тебе утром.  
– Влюбилась бы даже без денег. Или уступила бы пару монет.  
Леди Джулиет Гринвуд, девчонка-пленница, сейчас уже сходит на берег. Она в безопасности, старый жених встречает ее и вводит в свой дом, и не желает ее: слишком она мала и худа, пусть подрастет сначала. А ее двойник, сладкая Адель, сворачивается клубком у Гильды под боком, обнимает одной рукой и засыпает беспечно. Утром ей заплатят золотом за услуги, назначат следующее свидание; мужчины свирепы и ленивы, и Адель торгует с женщинами, что сражаются не только в постели, но и на море, как Гильда. Уступила бы пару монет, как же, веры нет ни словам ее, ни ее любви, у нее правдивы лишь пальцы и губы, но она так нежна, когда притворяется влюбленной. Гильда смотрит не на нее, а в сторону, на черную тень у стены, и спрашивает тихо:  
– Значит, он все-таки убьет тебя, этот мальчик?  
– Ну разумеется, – отзывается Тириан, – или его повесят по-настоящему.   
– Хотела бы я сама убить тебя.  
– Опять? У тебя не получится.  
– Знаешь, мне кажется, я уже давно мертва.  
– Знаешь, – улыбаясь, говорит Тириан, – мне тоже так кажется.


End file.
